


For Your Entertainment

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Stripper!Dean, Sweet, kinda dirty, medical student!Cas, strip club, unrequited!Balthazar/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medical Student Castiel Novak is coerced by his best friend to come to Sinner's Lounge Strip Club to watch him dance. Unbeknownst to Castiel, there's another dancer at Sinner's who has already caught his eye. And he may have caught the dancer's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

For Your Entertainment

   

If one wasn't actively seeking Sinner's Lounge strip club, it would never be found. Hidden beneath the prestigious King and Kingdom law firm, it was never seen or heard. The owner of the firm and club, Fergus Crowley had made sure that word of Sinner's was spread only by word of mouth. The only two entrances to it were by elevator, which was solely used by Crowley himself and a discreet back door for the rest of the patrons. The door was guarded by Azazael, Crowley's long time friend and personal bodyguard. Though he was overqualified to be a bouncer, he was highly effective. Any unwanted attention to Sinner's was quickly put off by one glance of Azazael's odd yellow eyes.

So, how quiet introvert Castiel Novak found himself in line to get into Sinner's was beyond him. He was on his way to becoming a doctor at twenty-two, and was attending the top medical school in Kansas. Castiel spent most of his time in the school's extensive library with Charlie and Balthazar, his best and only friends. It was Balthazar who had talked Castiel into coming to Sinner's.

Balthazar was a dancer at Sinner's and had begged Castiel for months to come watch him. It was no secret that Balthazar had a crush on him, and this extravagance was probably how Balthazar was trying to show his affection for Castiel. Castiel liked Balthazar, he really did, but not in that way. Balthazar was too loud, too flamboyant, too everything. And while Castiel cared for him, he could never love him. In any case, Castiel had developed some feelings of his own for his mechanic. The small rust bucket he called a car was forever breaking down, and Singer Mechanics was cheap enough for Castiel to afford on top of his tuition, rent and bills. There was also the added bonus of Dean Winchester.

Dean was stunningly handsome. With apple green eyes and a muscular physique, Dean was not something Castiel ever saw himself tiring of looking at.  Other than his appearance, Dean was kind, loyal and funny. And very protective of his younger brother, if his constant chatter concerning him was any indication. But, as far as Castiel could tell, Dean was a straight as they came.

A gruff _next_ startled Castiel and broke through his thoughts. Timidly, he walked toward the speaker. Castiel had heard speak of Azazael's eyes all over the town. He almost felt bad for the man whose only fault was being born with odd eyes. But when Castiel was caught under Azazael's yellow gaze all he felt was fear. Azazael seemed unfazed.

“Name? You on the list, kid?" His tone was cold, but not unfriendly. Castiel felt himself tremble.

"I d-don't know. My name's Castiel N-Novak, I'm a friend of Balthazar Rochè." Castiel stammered. Azazael, who had been checking his list looked up. He smiled warmly. Though his eyes were still odd in his face, they seemed easier to look at.

"Ah, I know you. Balthazar made me memorize your name, not that it was necessary." Azazael glanced at his list, "says here you get V.I.P treatment. He must really like you." Castiel blushed and looked down.

"Really?" he asked. He didn't want to break Balthazar's heart. Azazael gave a deep bellow of a laugh.

"Hell yeah. V.I.P is sought after and it ain't easy to obtain, even for a friend of a dancer. You gotta be real good at keeping a secret, kid. The boss man don't like his businesses spread everywhere. Besides, Balthazar never shuts up about you. Neither does Dean for that matter." Before Castiel could ask what he was talking about, a scruffy, heavy-set man appeared behind Azazael.

"This him?" The man asked.

"Yeah," replied Azazael, "Castiel, this is Benny. Benny, Castiel."

"The famous Castiel. It's a pleasure. Dean constantly chatters my ear off about you and I thought I'd go crazy once Balthazar started." Benny reached around Azazael to shake Castiel's hand. "C'mon. I'll get you your seat and hook you up with a drink." Castiel followed Benny into the belly of the club. It was dark and filled with people. The only lighting was low and dark red except for the bright white light illuminating a small stage with four sturdy looking poles jutting from it. There were several tables and a large bar at the back. A red sofa and a small table sat in a roped off corner.  Benny pointed it out to Castiel.

"That's where the boss man sits. He likes to watch the shows." Castiel was startled. Crowley was known to be shrewd and conservative lawyer. It didn't seem like he would enjoy such tawdry entertainment.

"Doesn't that seem a little…?” Castiel trailed off, not want to offend. But Benny just shrugged and inclined his head.

"He's never done anything gross. He's a decent boss and a decent guy. Pays well, treats us right, funs with us now and then, but we all do that." Benny led Castiel to a soft, sturdy love seat directly in front of the stage. Castiel sat down on it nervously.

"Can I fix you a drink?” asked Benny, "Balthazar said you liked daiquiris." Castiel nodded at him.

"I do. But a beer is fine." Benny grinned.

"I like you. You're an easy fella. Got a preference?" Castiel shook his head.

"Whatever you've got on tap." Benny clapped his shoulder and disappeared into the crowd. The dull roar of drunken men talking was deafening to Castiel. He felt small and lonely. He wished he had some point of contact. Soon, Benny reappeared and handed Castiel a beer. He seemed to notice Castiel's discomfort.

"Hang tight, little buddy. The real fun'll start soon." He winked and went back to the bar. Castiel worried his lip nervously. Suddenly, an elevator door opened on the far end of the club. The bright light pierced through the haze of the red light and cigarette smoke, but only for a moment. The crowd of patrons went silent. The suddenness of it startled Castiel. One could have heard a pin drop. There was a sharp tapping noise, then a man in an immaculate charcoal suit and a blood red tie walked on to the stage. He rapped his unnecessary walking cane against the floor of the stage. It reverberated in a solid, satisfying wooden _thunk_.

 "What are all you drunken bums doing here?" roared Fergus Crowley. The crowd veritably thundered back. Castiel felt pinned to his seat by all the noise. He wished there was someone— _anyone_ —he knew. Crowley and the crowd screamed at each other some more and Castiel felt the dull pounding of a headache start at the base of his skull.

"House rules, as you know." Crowley was saying, his voice no longer teasing "No touching my dancers, I expect you all to pay and never breathe a word of this place. Now, with no further ado, I welcome the dancers of Sinner's Lounge!" the crowd shrieked. Crowley walked to his roped off sofa and sat down. Castiel wondered how someone could look so regal while preparing to watch strippers dance. Suddenly, the crowd once again went dead. Four shadows appeared behind the poles on the stage. Castiel could make out little more than the men's silhouettes. A deep and familiar voice suddenly growled,

"All you sinners, stand up. Sing hallelujah." The four men walked up to the poles. Castiel didn't recognize two of them. A tall blonde and an even taller brunette whose hair nearly brushed his shoulders. Then there was Balthazar, looking bright and in his element. And on the end, the man who had spoken. Castiel's breath hitched in surprise. On the end was Dean Winchester. The music started, something with a heavy bass. The men began to dance. They were in perfect sync with each other. They seemed to be of one mind as they danced. The other men were rather nice to look at, but Castiel only had eyes for Dean.

The muscular physique he had long admired under a few layers of clothing were now scantily clad and bared for anyone to see. For some reason the thought bothered him. Dean’s countenance was hungry, but he still wore a showman’s grin. It was a false smile, Castiel could tell. It certainly bore no resemblance to the one Dean gave when he was talking about his younger brother or gently poking fun at Castiel. All the same, Dean was beautiful. Powerful and graceful with a light dusting of freckles. Like _Bella-Donna,_ Castiel thought. A name that described both a beautiful woman and deadly nightshade. Dean was no woman, but Castiel still thought the name was fitting.

 Dean’s eyes traveled over the audience and he rolled and snapped his hips, grinding against the pole. His eyes met Castiel’s for a fleeting moment. Castiel felt trapped in the gaze, unable to look away. Castiel swore he saw a spark of recognition in Dean’s eyes before he glanced away.

The crowd was roaring. Drunken wolf whistles and cat calls filled the air. No one voice could be picked out from the noise. The dancers glowed under the attention. They breathed the noise in and it became the lifeblood that gave them the courage to dance the crowd pressed closer and closer to the stage. It was as though they were testing Crowley’s limits. Dollar bills were being thrown on to the stage.

Castiel was glued to his seat. He pressed further and further back. The only thing keeping him from running out of the club was Dean.

After several songs, the music stopped and the room went dead. The silence shocked Castiel with its suddenness. The dancers stopped moving abruptly. Sweat and glitter gleamed on their skin.

“I heard we have a V.I.P boy tonight.” Drawled the blonde Castiel didn’t know. His voice was like silk. A bright spotlight came on over Castiel. He felt his stomach drop.

“He looks stressed.” The brunette purred. “What do you say, shall we give him some relief?” Castiel thought he saw a quick flash of annoyance in Dean’s eyes at the brunette’s lewd tone. The dancers jumped off the stage and advanced on Castiel. Dean, the blonde and the brunette surrounded him. They draped themselves around him, and the heat from their skin enveloped him in lust soaked air. Balthazar sat himself on Castiel’s lap and ground against him. The music began to blare from the speakers again, but this time the beat was lower and headier, filled with desire. The dancers writhed around Castiel. Nervousness clashed with desire. He was very aware that a mostly naked Dean Winchester was dancing at his left.

“Cas.” Dean breathed in his ear. Castiel gave an involuntary shiver at his husky voice. Balthazar mistakenly thought it was something he did and began to press more fervently against Castiel’s lap. Castiel sighed. That was just making uncomfortable. Suddenly, Balthazar was forced from Castiel’s lap by Dean, who faced Castiel. Balthazar was unperturbed and took Dean’s place at Castiel’s side. Dean raised his arms, ever the showman, and the crowed screamed. Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s ear.

“Meet me in the back. After this.” Castiel gave a meek sound of assent. Like he could refuse. _Dean Winchester_ was grinding on his lap. The song ended and the dancers got up and slipped behind the stage. Crowley once again took the stage.

“A fresh set of dancers will be on in thirty minutes.” He called. The crowd booed. Crowley silenced them with a wave of his hand. “Get yourselves some drinks, take some cold showers, and then return for the main attraction.” The crowd began to talk loudly. Castiel stood nervously. How was he supposed to find Dean? He weaved through the mob of people occupying the club until he reached a narrow hall. He entered it walked timidly down it. He felt along the walls and when he found a door knob he turned it and opened the door.

The room behind it was brightly lit. It was filled with costumes and body sprays and dancers. The door creaked and Castiel winced.  Dean stepped out from behind a rack of costumes.

“Cas.” He smiled brightly.

“Dean.” Castiel replied, at a loss for words. Dean had on a pair of ripped jeans and nothing else.

“I didn’t think you were the kind of guy to come to strip club on a Friday night.” Dean chuckled.

“I didn’t think you were the kind of guy who stripped.” Castiel countered.

“Fair enough. Well, we get good cash. It helps pay for Sammy’s tuition.” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

“Oh.” Castiel said “And you’re right, this isn’t really type of entertainment. I just came because Balthazar Rochè is my friend…”

“Oh.” Dean took a step back, “Oh, are you two…?”

“ _No_.” said Castiel quickly. “No, we’re just friends.”

“Good.” Dean surged forward and backed Castiel against a wall. As a moth is drawn to flame, Dean’s lips found Castiel’s. Time seemed to freeze. Castiel’s brain short circuited. Nothing in the world was more important than Dean’s lips on his, the slick slide of tongue, the careless graze of teeth. Castiel reached to grasp at Dean’s bare shoulders, but Dean caught him and pinned Castiel’s wrists above his head with his hand. He sank the other into Castiel’s hair. Castiel couldn’t fight the breathy hum that escaped his throat. “Good boy.” Dean growled against his lips. Castiel shivered.

“Cassie?” Balthazar’s voice broke through the moment. Dean turned his head. Castiel felt his cheeks darken. He couldn’t imagine how he must look. He was still dazed from the kiss.

“Um.” He said intelligently. Balthazar’s eyes were sad, but he gave Castiel a smile.

“I see how it is.” He said gently. Dean wrapped a protective arm around Castiel’s waist.

“Balthazar…” Castiel started. Balthazar cut him off.

“I understand, Castiel. You don’t think of me in that way, it’s fine. Really. Dean’s handsome, I see the appeal. You’re still my best friend.”

“Thank you, Balthazar.” Castiel nodded.

“Thanks ‘Zar.” Dean said with a smile.

“Just look after him, Dean.” Balthazar waved and sauntered away. Dean walked over to a vanity and threw a shirt on and a jacket over his shoulders.

“Where were we?” Dean asked with a lewd smile. Castiel gave him a playful shove.

“You tell me.”

“Well, my shift’s over, so I was gonna go home. Unless…unless you wanted to go grab a burger?”

“Yes, that sounds nice, Dean.” Castiel smiled. He laced their fingers together and Dean ushered him through the exit. The pair walked in silence to Dean’s car. Until Castiel broke it with a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked with an indulgent smile.

“I have a crush on a stripper.” Castiel said gleefully.

“Hey, a _part-time_ stripper. And a full time mechanic.” Dean groused.

“Not complaining.” Castiel grinned. The reached Dean’s car, a beautiful old Impala. Dean gallantly held the door open for Castiel before going over and sitting in the driver’s side.

“Well, if you’re not complaining, after we get some food we could go back to my place and I could give you a private show.” Dean turned the car on and Castiel fastened his seatbelt.

“I would enjoy that.” Castiel said with a sly grin. Dean tossed him his feral showman’s smile.

“I’m here for your entertainment.” 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I claim to own Supernatural or the character's therein. They belong to the CW network and Eric Kripke. All rights reserved. I own nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I live to entertain.


End file.
